Why?
by Squeeble
Summary: After an involved Christmas Break, Draco and Harry's realationship goes further down than it started.


Why?

By Squeeble

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter!!! It's all the fabulous J.K. Rowling's.

Info: This is a SongFic written to go with my friend Brittany's song "Why?"

Sorry, Brit. Changed the lyrics some! And obviously Draco wouldn't have a TV.

_He didn't know what to think_

_Standing all alone_

Draco sat in his room, tears falling from his eyes. Why the hell would Harry have said something like that? After how they'd been over Christmas break, why would the return to school have been so different?

Sure, he hadn't expected himself to be a fag, let alone Harry, too, but still, the words he'd said. "Bloody hell, man!" Draco said to himself, cursing at the thought of letting his emotions be wrought by a guy that hung out with Mudbloods. "Get over it!"

_In a world that wouldn't wink_

_He felt just so alone_

For the first time in a long time, Draco had felt _close_ to someone. He'd spent all of Christmas break alone with Harry, while their friends had all gone home. They'd been together every night. They'd spent every day of the two weeks together. So why, after second semester started, had Harry changed. He was somehow _worse_ than he'd been before, when they were rivals. Now the insult, the one word, drove deeper than anything they'd said to each other before.

_Why does he cry_

_He was so afraid to die_

_No self confidence to lift him up_

_People just turned away_

"What are you looking at, fag?" Draco remembered Harry saying. Fag. Harry had called him a fag. In front of all the Gryffindors. The laughter had been explosive. His ears _still_ rang from it. It had been so bad, the torment he felt after that one riff, that he'd gone home.

"Why are you home?" asked his mother when he'd gotten home. Naturally, she'd thought the worst. "You've been kicked out, haven't you? It's that damn Potter's fault! First, he gets your father sent to Azkaban, and now you kicked out of Hogwarts! Severus should have dealt with him long ago."

"Don't say that," Draco had returned so quietly his mother didn't hear him. In a normal voice he said, "I've just had some difficulty with stuff at school, so I'm taking a few days off."

"Alright," his mother said, with a touch of suspicion, "but you're going back in three days. You can't afford to miss much school. And quit being so damn depressed every time you come home. This summer was horrid."

_His parents thought one thing_

_He needs to look up_

_They thought he was in his room_

_Just watching the TV_

Now, he was in his room, wondering what to do. Obviously, he knew what he wanted to do. He just didn't know if he could.

_Why does he cry_

_He was so afraid to die_

_No self confidence to lift him up_

_People just turned away_

_His parents went to see_

_Just what he was doing_

_But when they found him there it was so depressing_

Narcissa sat in the dining room, thinking about her son. Draco had been so unbelievably dejected since coming back from school last year. He'd spent all his time sulking in his room over the summer, and now he was skipping school.

"I swear, that kid is going to give up his future, and for what? Teen angst?" She decided to go up and check on him. She was sick and tired of his moping. Forget the three days. He was going back to school right now.

She knocked on his door. "Draco?" she said. "Draco, I'm coming in." She opened the door and stepped in. Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh. Oh, my God. Draco," she whispered.

Hanging from his ceiling, from a rope conjured from his wand, was Draco, stiff and swaying.

_Why did he cry_

_He was so afraid to die_

_No self confidence to lift him up_

_People just turned away_

_At his funeral_

_His people felt so bad_

_If they knew that this would be_

_They wouldn't have been so mean_

Harry stood in the back of the funeral home. His emotions were haywire. He'd just spent two weeks with a guy he'd been falling for, and now, because of him, Draco was gone forever. The one comment. One comment. He just started crying. There, in front of the wife of one of the most avid Death Eaters. There, in front of the mother whose son he killed. And she was crying, too.

_Why do they cry_

_They knew they caused him to die_

_No self confidence to lift him up_

_People just turned away_


End file.
